Recently, a portable electronic apparatus (called a tablet, and hereinafter, referred to as a tablet) including a touch panel has been widely used. In addition, a cradle having an electrical charging function or a data communication function is practically used, as a holding device in a case in which a tablet is used on a desk. The cradle includes a cradle for vertical placement in which the tablet is used in an obliquely upright state (first posture), and a cradle for horizontal placement in which the tablet is used in a state (second posture) of being laid on a desk.
FIG. 1A illustrates a tablet 91 that is a display device including a displayer 98, and a cradle 92 for vertical placement of the tablet 91, and an electronic apparatus 90 is formed by the tablet 91 and the cradle 92. There is a groove 93 of a U-shaped cross section in the cradle 92, and there are a hook 94 which fixes the tablet 91, and a connector 95 which is fitted to a connector 97 on the tablet side, inside the groove 93. In addition, there are an engagement hole 96 into which the hook 94 in the cradle 92 is inserted, and the connector 97, in one end 91B of the tablet 91. FIG. 1B illustrates the first posture (vertically placed state) in which the tablet 91 is obliquely held in the cradle 92 illustrated in FIG. 1A. In this state, it is possible to perform an input operation, using a touch panel provided in the displayer 98 of the tablet 91.
FIG. 2A illustrates an electronic apparatus 80 including the tablet 91, and a cradle 82 in which the tablet 91 is mounted in the second posture (horizontal placement). There are a hook 84 which fixes the tablet 91, and a connector 85 which is fitted to the connector 97 of the tablet 91, on an upper surface of the cradle 82. In addition, there are an engagement hole into which the hook in the cradle is inserted, and a connector, in the tablet 91.
FIG. 2B illustrates a state (horizontally placed state) in which the tablet 91 is held in an approximately horizontal manner in the cradle 82 illustrated in FIG. 2A. In this state, it is possible to perform an input operation, using a touch panel provided in a displayer (displayer 98 illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B) of the tablet 91.
However, in the tablet 91 using a comparative technology which is illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B, and FIGS. 2A and 2B, cradles 82 and 92 of two types are prepared in a case in which the tablet 91 is vertically placed, and in a case in which the tablet 91 is horizontally placed, and thereby convenience for use of a device is deteriorated.
The following is a reference document.                [Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 6-43718.        